


Not Too Deep

by arozbelle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arozbelle/pseuds/arozbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Prompt: “Please hold me.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “Please hold me.”

Levy was practically in tears, what have she done? It was a bad fight between her and Gajeel and she was walking aimlessly down the street. They weren’t even together yet and they were already arguing over every little thing that was imaginable. Levy didn’t know where she was going, just walking even if it was a cold bitter night, she didn’t care anymore. She hugged her sweater closer to her body, _was it snowing_? She looked around her and yes, it was in fact snowing. She shivered, checking to see where she was at. A couple blocks away from the apartment, she coughed, covering her mouth. It was late and a blizzard warning for the next day, she was in such a bad position but too stubborn to turn back and go back to the apartment. But everything was closed and she didn’t know who to go to until her best friend popped into her mind, Lucy’s apartment was just two blocks away and she was already halfway there. She blew at her hands before she walked faster toward Lucy’s apartment, afraid of freezing to death.

When she got there, she rapidly knocked on the door, each hit hurt her from the cold but it was worth it. She didn’t want to just sit there, unhappy about the fact Lucy didn’t have a doorbell. She rubbed her hands together impatiently waiting. When the door opened and the warmth hit her, she smiled only slightly before it disappeared, Lucy wasn’t the one to open it but it was Gray.

“Why are you out in the cold?” He asked, looking her up and down but she just pushed pass him to get inside to not freeze to death. Her teeth was chattering but when she finally got to the fireplace and felt warm inside again that when she faced Gray. “Why are you in Lucy’s apartment?” She sniffed.

“I’m apartment sitting, Lucy went on a vacation with Natsu.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…” Levy admitted shyly.

“So once again, why were you in the cold?” He asked and she just shook her head. Levy was afraid of crying as she thought about the fight again, she just wanted to forget about it. She stared in the fire, resting her head in her hand. She didn’t know what she was going to do, maybe they moved to fast? Maybe they were both under a lot of stress? She didn’t want to blame him but blaming herself wouldn’t make her feel any better either just worse. _Maybe she was the problem?_ Levy shook her head a little, wiping her eyes as tears started to stain her cheek. “Here,” Gray spoke above her and she looked up to see him handing her a mug.

She took it and thanked him, he looked worried but she tried to give him a reassuring smile before sipping it. It was hot chocolate, her favourite drink especially when it came to winter and fall. She just wanted to dissolve in the chocolate and fire. “Can I do anything for you?” Gray asked after a couple of minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" Levy whispered as if it would betray everything she believed in but wasn't that why she seeks out Lucy? For advice?

"Shoot."

"I, um..." Levy didn't know how to word it without any blame. She needed something neutral to say. "When you and Juvia dated, did you two ever, you know, fought a lot?" She tried, knowing how that ended but she regretted the question when Gray winced.

"Um... Wow, yeah, actually... Too much for it to be healthy." He rubbed the back of his head as if he regained his composure.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She muttered over her cup before sipping it not wanting it to be cold.

"It's fine, things changed. We weren't a good match as we thought we were going to be, that's just it."

"I'm guessing it took a while for you two to notice it?"

"Not for me, no... I didn't want to hurt her, I cared deeply for her but not the way she wanted me to. It happens, maybe that was it. I wasn't what she needed and she wasn't what I wanted. I stayed as long as I did because she wanted me to." He sounded so casual but it just made Levy thought about her current situation. She didn't realise she was crying again until she saw the tears drip in her hot chocolate even though she was whimpering without noticing it.

She didn't want to look up, she didn't want to see how Gray would react, after all not many people saw her cry. But he didn't say anything, she wasn't sure if she was upset by it or if she didn't wanted him to say anything. Her mind bounced back and forth for what felt like eternity until she felt a hand on her knee and she looked up at Gray who looked worried out of his mind.

"What can I do?" His voice was steady and cautious but she heard how much he wanted to help her. What could he even do? Levy already admitted defeat to herself, her and Gajeel wasn't going to work out and that felt like a knife stabbed through her gut.

She went to wipe her eyes but Gray took her hand and removed the mug, putting it to the side. "Levy... Can I help in anyway?" His voice was smooth and reassuring somehow. She bit her lip for a moment, she never witnessed this. It felt so raw to her how much it felt like he was exposed even though for once he was fully dressed.

"Please hold me..." She croaked out, her voice sound like she screamed for hours and it was just not catching up - because she did, at Gajeel - but she didn't tell him that. He scooped her up with ease and put her on his lap. His arms wrapped around her protectively almost. "I got you." He whispered in her hair and she cried more, holding onto him for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about expanding this only if anyone wants me too since technically this didn't end with Gray and Levy being together romantically but if you want a second chapter to this, I'll definitely write one up! Just leave a comment!


End file.
